The Girl Next Door
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: "Krys!" Pria jangkung menoleh, ia belum sempat masuk rumah. Dia mendapati pria pendek itu tersenyum ramah dan melambai padanya. "Your name is Krys, right? I'm Amber! I'm your new neighbour! Nice to meet you, Krys!" KrisBer


**Penulis: MYS**

**Cast: EXO Kris, f(x) Amber**

**Pair: Kris x Amber**

**Type: BoyXGirl**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

_-oO-The Girl Next Door-Oo-_

Udara nampak terbakar di atas jalanan aspal. Seorang pria muda berjalan di dalamnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi putih terlihat mencolok di jalanan sepi kompleks perumahan. Blazer kelabu menggantung di sela tangan kirinya yang menyelip pada saku celana panjang berwarna senada. Cekikan dasi merah di kerah lehernya terlihat melonggar.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelan berjubel wajib dari sekolahnya masih lengkap ia kenakan. Berterima kasih pada terik sang matahari yang menemani dirinya selama perjalanan pulang. Hingga tetesan peluh yang meluncur dari pelipisnya balapan dengan tetesan embun di tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan pria itu menggenggam es susu, yang berkali-kali diayunkan menuju mulut untuk diemut. Penyejuk dahaganya yang awet.

Matanya sesekali memicing silau. Ekspresi dari wajah tampannya menjadi terlihat agak sangar. Ditambah rambut hitam dengan potongan lebih gomplok di bagian atasnya. Menambah kesan -keras- lainnya. Tapi karismanya tak hilang.

Ah sedikit lagi pria itu sampai di tujuannya, rumah. Tinggal melewati satu rumah lagi yang di depan pagarnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut panjang kecokelatan itu. Manik kelam gadis itu sempat melirik acuh. Si pria jangkung sadar, dia tak ambil pusing. Mengingat sikap pria itu juga sedikit apatis. Meski ia cukup populer di sekolahnya.

"Krys!"

Langkah pria itu terhenti tak jauh di belakang si gadis. Matanya mengarah pada seorang pria yang keluar dari rumah itu. Sepertinya, pria jangkung itu barusan mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Pria bertubuh pendek, berambut cokelat terang layak karamel, membukakan pintu pagarnya untuk si gadis. Matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan si pria jangkung.

"Did you come with your boyfriend, Krys?"

Pria pendek itu bertanya sambil memandang si gadis. Sementara alis si pria jangkung mengangkat heran, namanya kembali terdengar disebut. Dan dia mengerti apa yang ditanyakan pria pendek tersebut. Pria jangkung bukanlah _boyfriend _gadis itu.

"Boyfriend?"

Gadis itu berbalik, menemukan pria yang sempat diliriknya acuh. Si pria jangkung langsung menggeleng.

"No, I'm not!"

Situasi sedikit membingungkan. Dua orang di hadapan si pria jangkung menatap aneh. Ia meringis.

"Sorry, I heard you calling my name?"

Kedua orang itu bertukar pandang, ada raut menahan tawa geli. Sampai akhirnya si pria pendek bertanya pada si pria jangkung.

"Your name is.. Krys?"

Pria yang ditanya baru akan mengangguk, tapi gadis itu keburu memotongnya dengan satu suku kata.

"Tal?"

Krys-tal

Mata pria itu sempat membulat. Kemudian tersenyum kecut. Dia telah salah mengira. Namanya Kris, bukan Krystal. Atau panggilan yang terdengar 'Kris' menggunakan huruf 'I', tapi cara menulis sebenarnya menggunakan huruf 'Y'.

"Ah.. I'm sorry. I mistook."

Pria jangkung itu membungkukan badannya, kemudian kembali mengemut es susunya. Melanjutkan langkah ke rumah di sebelahnya. Si pria pendek menyikut lengan gadis yang terkekeh geli. Gadis yang disikut hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah pria itu.

Tepat ketika pria berambut karamel itu akan menutup pintu pagar, ia melihat pria jangkung 'mistook' barusan, membuka pagar rumah sebelahnya. Si pria pendek tidak pernah berniat memanggil nama pria jangkung itu sebelumnya. Tapi saat ia menyadari orang itu ternyata tetangganya. Pria pendek merasa, ia akan sering memanggil namanya.

"Krys!"

Pria jangkung menoleh, ia belum sempat masuk rumah. Dia mendapati pria pendek itu tersenyum ramah dan melambai padanya.

"Your name is Krys, right? I'm Amber! I'm your new neighbour! Nice to meet you, Krys!"

Pria yang disapa dengan teriakan menyenangkan itu balas tersenyum. Manis. Kesan pertama yang muncul di benaknya pada tetangga baru itu. Umumnya, kesan seperti itu ditujukan untuk lawan jenis.

Namun itulah awal pertemuan kedua orang dengan rumah bersebelahan tersebut.

Lapangan basket umum di kompleks perumahan dua tetangga itu kembali mempertemukan mereka.

Mereka akhirnya tau.

Amber tau nama sebenarnya pria jangkung itu. Namanya, Kris Wu. Kris memakai huruf 'I', bukan 'Y' seperti memanggil sahabatnya si Krystal Jung. Dia tau, ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama bukan orang Korea asli. Menyenangkan memiliki tetangga baru yang bisa diajak mengobrol dengan bahasa Inggris, selain mengobrol dengan Krystal. Meski awalnya, Amber sedikit lebih bawel jika berbicara dengan tetangga barunya.

Dan Kris juga akhirnya tau. Amber, duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Kris. Kelas 2 SMU, tapi ia tak pergi ke sekolah seperti rutinitas yang Kris jalani. Ia mengambil _home schooling_. Alasannya, ia benci seragam. Amber bilang, rok berlipat-lipat itu sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

Kris dua kali salah mengira. Amber bukan pria, ia seorang gadis yang _boyish_. Kesan manis pada Amber saat itu, ternyata memang nalurinya sebagai lawan jenis. Kris tertawa renyah saat mengetahuinya. Hal yang tak banyak ia lakukan di sekolah, di manapun atau dengan siapapun.

Baru gadis berambut cepak caramel itulah yang dapat membuat Kris begitu hanya pada pertemuan kedua. Berlanjut pada pertemuan ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Hingga, kata pertemuan itu terlalu banyak karena mereka saling melihat setiap harinya.

Amber sudah menerobos masuk dan menyesaki dunia sempit Kris. Pria berbentuk wajah meruncing mirip topeng orang indian -kata Amber-, tidak keberatan. Karena gadis yang bangga disamakan dengan hewan bernama _Llama_ itu membawa sebongkah kata asyik yang tak ada habisnya untuk Kris.

"Kris~"

Gadis tomboy itu memanggil pria di balik selimut. Yang dipanggil tidak bergerak. Meringkuk nyaman dalam mimpi indahnya. Menerobos kamar seorang Kris Wu di pagi hari, bukan hal sulit untuk Amber.

"Kris Wu, bangun! Kita jadi jogging 'kan?"

Kata Amber lagi. Gadis itu terdengar begitu bersemangat. Namun yang ditanya tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Amber tak mau kehilangan banyak waktu. Ia menarik selimut hangat milik Kris.

Pria itu terkapar damai di atas king size bednya. Memakai kaos oblong, yang menurut Amber bajunya lebih mirip karung.

"Kris Wu! Wake up!"

Terdengar geraman di sela seruannya. Hingga akhirnya Amber memilih menyelimuti pria yang terlelap seperti orang mati itu. Smirk, berukir di bibir gadis itu.

"Apa boleh buat Kris.."

Amber naik ke kasur Kris. Gadis berpakaian training itu berdiri di atasnya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak. Dan..

Bump!

Kasur dan pemiliknya menjadi arena gulat dalam sekejap. Amber menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kris. Pria bertubuh setinggi 187 sentimeter itu, akhirnya bangun juga. Erangan Kris cukup mengerikan.

"Errrghh.. Aku.. bangun.. Am.."

Gadis itu nyengir. Beranjak dari tubuh Kris. Pria itu menyingkap selimutnya dan terduduk. Memegangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk.

"Buruan, Kris! Mr. Choi itu 'kan joggingnya cepat!"

Mata Kris mendelik ke arah Amber. Tangan kanan pria itu mengacak rambut hitamnya sendiri brutal. Kemudian beranjak dari kasur nyamannya sambil membawa selimut. Selimut itu Kris gunakan untuk balas menggulung Amber ke kasur, ia tertawa saat melakukannya. Karena gadis itu bukan menjerit, tapi menggeram seperti yang Kris lakukan saat bangun tadi.

Meski menggeram, tapi tetaplah Amber seorang gadis.

Amber sedang tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Benar, pada pria yang disebutnya 'Mr. Choi' itu. Pria itu juga tetangga mereka. Seleranya sama saja dengan kebanyakan gadis. Tampan, kaya, keren, dan cukup berotot. Meski jarak umur di atasnya 5 tahun. 

"Belum sampai 2 kali dari umurku, Kris gege"

Mencoba bertemu secara 'kebetulan' terorganisir, dengan jogging seperti inilah taktik mendekati sang pria yang ditaksir. Masalahnya, Kris terseret dalam rencana gadis itu.

"Kris gege, my bro! Aku bukan gadis yang bisa menarik perhatian pria dengan cara bertingkah 'kegadis-gadisan'. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemaniku jogging saja, Kris. Selain itu, kapten basket harus bugar 'kan?"

Pada intinya, para gadis itu tetap sulit dimengerti untuk pria. Apalagi untuk Kris.

Kris bilang pada Amber, saat mata si gadis tengah melirik Mr. Choi-nya. "Beberapa tahun ke depan aku juga bisa lebih keren dibanding om perlente itu, Am. Sekarang tinggi tubuhku juga sudah di atasnya."

Kris bukan orang yang angkuh dan sepercaya diri itu sebelumnya. Keajaiban 'jatuh cinta'-nya sang tetangga Amber lah yang tak sadar membuat pria itu jadi begitu.

Amber tersenyum mencibir. "Namanya Choi Siwon, bukan om perlente, Kris.". Gadis berambut karamel hanya mengoreksi panggilan Kris pada pria bertubuh tegap itu. Dan kata-kata selebihnya tak ia tanggapi. Bahkan Kris tau lebih lengkap semua nama anggota keluarga pria itu. Amber lupa, Kris 3 tahun lebih dulu tinggal di kawasan perumahannya sekarang.

"Kau sungguh menyukai patung lilin itu, Amber?"

Sebutan Kris untuk pria itu sudah berganti lagi. Pria apatis itu jauh berubah.

"Mungkin.. Dia lebih baik dari mannequin sepertimu."

Yang bisa tertarik pada lawan jenis bukan hanya Amber. Si gadis super tomboy, yang hampir tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berambut panjang atau mengenakan bawahan rok.

Jatuh cinta, suka, atau baru sekedar tertarik pada lawan jenis, mudah dialami siapa pun. Termasuk pria tinggi, tampan, dan populer di mata para gadis di sekolahnya, Kris Wu. Pria itu menemui persimpangan lain, yang tadinya hanya jalanan mengitari Amber.

Amber pernah bertaruh dengan Kris. Dirinya akan mengadakan pesta barbeque jika tim basket sekolah Kris menang di pertandingan musim gugur ini. Dan jika kalah, Kris akan rugi dua kali karena ia yang harus mengadakan pesta barbeque untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sebagai kapten tim basket, Kris sungguh tidak ingin hal menyedihkan terjadi.

Beruntung. Tim sekolah Kris memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Di hari perayaan kemenangan tim basket Kris di rumah Amber lah, pria itu menyadari sesuatu.

Di saat teman-teman tim basketnya yang rakus berlomba menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan Amber, Kris menjadi lebih kenyang melihatnya. Pria itu hanya duduk di meja limun, memperhatikan orang-orang. Matanya tak sengaja terfokus pada gadis berambut panjang kecokelatan itu. Sepertinya, gadis yang tak lain sahabat Amber itu, populer di posisi kedua setelah daging barbeque. Ya, Krystal, yang juga dipanggil 'Kris', tapi pakai huruf 'Y'.

Gadis itu dikelilingi beberapa teman tim basketnya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena pria bermata bulat itu menghampirinya. Membuat pria lainnya mundur teratur. Krystal Jung terlihat terkekeh, lalu mendorong ringan tubuh pria bermata bulat itu.

Krystal datang di pesta ini bukan hanya sebagai sahabat Amber. Tapi juga sebagai gadis yang merayakan kemenangan pertandingan basket kekasihnya. Choi Minho, pria bermata bulat itu juga anggota tim basket sekolah Kris.

Kris masih memperhatikan. Bahkan ketika Choi Minho mencuri ciuman di puncak kepala gadis-nya.

Sang kapten basket tersadar, ia terkekeh. Terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan bodoh. Kepala Kris menggeleng geli sendiri. Dan memutar pandangannya ke arah lain. Kali ini pandangannya bertemu dengan si empunya pesta. Pandangan gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

Pria yang pernah disebut si gadis 'mannequin' melempar senyum. Senyum yang sama ketika pertama kalinya mereka bertemu menjadi tetangga.

"Kris, kau suka Krystal, ya?"

Amber bertanya sambil terus men-dribble bolanya. Matanya mencari celah menembus pertahanan pria di depannya.

Pria yang ditanya membulatkan mata. Pertanyaan curang Amber berhasil memecah konsentrasi Kris. Gadis itu melesat menggiring bolanya menuju ring. Tapi sayang, tembakannya meleset. Gadis itu kemudian menggeram sambil meremas wajahnya sendiri.

Di belakang Kris tertawa renyah. "Will be not good, Amber."

Kali ini Kris yang mengambil alih bola seperti jeruk itu. Dia tak akan membiarkan hal seperti barusan terjadi lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab, Kris gege. Pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya serius."

Amber mengulanginya. Kris tak terkecoh. Ia bergerak cepat memutar dan memantulkan bolanya. Tubuh tingginya jadi point curang permanen jika bermain dengan Amber. Hingga bola itu Kris layangkan ke ring dan berhasil. Amber menghela napas sebal.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kris baru benar-benar merespon pertanyaan Amber. Ya, dengan sementara bola itu Kris yang pegang.

"Di pesta barbeque kemarin, aku lihat bagaimana kau memandang Krystal."

"Oh.."

Hanya kata 'oh' yang Amber dapatkan. Kris malah melempar bola basket ke arahnya, dan bersiap memulai kembali permainan. Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih melanjutkan permainan seperti yang Kris lakukan.

"Jadi itu benar?" Tanya Amber lagi. Mata Kris fokus memandang bola di tangan gadis itu. Tapi bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jealous, hm?"

Amber membulatkan matanya. Trik yang digunakan Amber sebelumnya malah sukses dilakukan oleh Kris, sang lawan. Sementara ring Amber kembali kebobolan.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kris Wu! It's not fair!"

Protes gadis yang memakai topi dengan moncong di belakang itu. Ia memburu bola basketnya dan mengarahkan lemparan pada Kris. Bola basket itu beralih permainan jadi _dodge ball_. Pria itu tertawa renyah sambil berlari menghindari bola dari Amber.

Mereka hanya terus berlari dalam lapangan basket itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga keduanya jatuh, atau berhenti sendiri kelelahan.

Pria tinggi itu jatuh duluan. Bukan kelelahan ataupun tersandung. Itu bisa disebut sengaja menyerah.

Kris berbaring di atas lapangan semen itu. Kedua tangannya direntangkan. Amber tertawa payah, melempar topi merahnya. Kemudian mengikuti hal yang dilakukan tetangganya. Berbaring dengan arah berlawanan di tengah lapang itu, meletakkan kepalanya tepat di lipatan tangan Kris.

"Amber, kau bisa menghancurkan siku calon atlet basket." Ringis pria berambut hitam itu. Amber hanya menggeser kepalanya ke lengan atas Kris.

"Hey, kenapa malah naik ke lenganku?"

Gadis itu tertawa dengan suara besarnya yang khas. "Lebih empuk, Kris."

Kris ikut tertawa dengan jawaban ringan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Langit senja seperti enggan beranjak gelap. Gelak tawa kedua orang itu ikut menghibur sang langit.

"Maaf, Kris. Aku tidak bisa balas membantumu untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Krystal. Sahabatku yang itu, sudah jadi pacar orang."

Manik milik Kris mengarah pada gadis berambut cepak yang menatap langit berbantal lengannya. "Never mind.", ucapnya kemudian. Meski sebenarnya, Kris tidak pernah mengiyakan dugaan Amber. Gadis itu meleset, seperti tembakan-tembakan bolanya.

Kini beralih mata Kris yang memandang langit, kala mata Amber yang balik meliriknya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Kris. Kau menyukai gadis berambut panjang, cantik, dan terlihat bagus memakai rok."

Nada Amber berujar agak sebal. Kris terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Apa kau iri pada gadis seperti itu?" Terka Kris. Amber agak meringis. Mengingat Mr. Choi-nya, sudah memiliki tunangan dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan.

"Tidak juga.. Ehm.. maybe a little bit.."

Tidak hanya manik tajam milik Kris yang mengarah pada gadis di sebelahnya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sekarang bergerak menyamping pada Amber.

"What is Amber like this, more sweet.."

Kris menarik lengan kirinya, tempat kepala Amber bertengger di atasnya. Bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan gadis itu meringis. Sepintas terlihat Kris menahan senyumnya.

Amber menyusul bangkit sambil mengelus-elus kepala -malang-nya. Mengejar si tetangga, yang membuat kepala belakangnya berdenyut nyeri. Pendaratan kepala gadis tersebut dengan lantai semen itu cukup menyakitkan.

Untung saja Amber tidak hilang ingatan. Gadis itu masih ingat persis kata-kata Kris Wu padanya.

"Kris gege, mungkin.. mannequin tidak terlalu buruk."

- End -


End file.
